Systems Alliance Special Forces Operative
The Systems Alliance Special Forces Operative is hand picked from troopers who finished basic training. They are picked for their excellent performance, initiative and superior physical traits they would display during those first three months of training. They are tested if they are viable for genetic alterations, and if approved and consent is given by the individual, will undergo gene therapy. What they try to attempt at this point is to create a super solider able to operate behind enemy lines alone or in very small units. Enhancing their stamina, strength and cognitive resources well beyond that of the normal human. Basically they are a "refined" version of a Shorapka Pilot without all the cybernetic implants/enhancements. Their mission is to cause as much damage to the enemy as possible through alternative means, such as destroying weapon depots, assassinating enemy commanders and sabotaging planetary defense platforms. They are also used for extraction mission, search and rescue, and in heavy assault squads. They receive much of the same training Rangers do once the gene therapy is completed and takes hold. Their training focuses more on sabotage and infiltration as well as the use of many common weapons used by the galaxy's many military. This makes these men and women one of the most versatile and dangerous units deploy-able by the Systems Alliance. Equipment Armor All Infantry Armor starts with a "second skin" body glove that helps maintain proper body temperature, absorb shocks from weapon impacts and explosives and protects the wearer from environmental hazards, such as toxic and vacuum. Over that is the actual armor, which is a mix of dense fabrics, plastics and metal of a higher grade then the typical Infantry armor. The "plates" are designed to provide advanced protection from both projectile and energy based weapons. When undamaged the second skin and armor are designed to fool most scanners and other detection devices, making the Operative less detectible. The Operative's armor is considered as "light power armor", built in servos and a exoskeleton takes the wight of the heavy armor while also providing added support, strength and speed. An Operative can take a direct hit or two and keep going like nothing happened. The helmets provide a advance heads up display providing constantly updating mini maps and passive sensor data. It also allows for infrared, low light and even ultra-violate vision. The Helmet also provides the last seal for hostile environments. The Armor also contains communications equipment and a friend or foe motion sensor. The only time they make use of IFF signals is when they are operating in teams or near other SA forces. In which case it operates much like the Rangers system. There are additional armor attachments and equipment suited for different mission profiles, far to many to list. Because of this its not long till the standard armor is modified, its a rare sight to see two sets of armor that are identical. Weapons *'Pistols' **Predator IV 10mm Magnum ***Typical Pistol for SF Operatives, has a powerful punch that could even blow a wookies arm of with a well aimed shot. They are typically silenced. *'Rifles' **Cobra Assault Rifle ***Standard Rifles used by all the armed forces. Fires caseless 9mm light armor piercing rounds at mid to long ranges either at semi-auto or automatic rates. Has a shotgun built into the weapon for close encounters. This combination makes this weapon perfect for all range operations. Has a number of optional attachments most popular being a scope. **Python Battle Rifle ***An alternative to the Cobra, the Python is a full auto weapon best utilized at close to mid ranges. It also has a grenade launcher built in powerful enough to be a threat to light armor vehicles. Has a number of optional attachments such as high beam lights and laser targeting. **Asp Sniper Rifle ***A powerful coil weapon that has a three mile range. A SF Operative using this weapon would be given a special type of ammo that can punch through several layers of armored walls to reach a target. Combined with advanced X-ray vision scope a SF Operative can assassinate a target even inside an armored bunker. The weapon comes with several optional attachments, the most popular for SF Operative is an external, more powerful power pack that allows the weapon to fire its projectiles at a much higher velocity. *'SMGs' **5mm Hornet S ***A silenced version of the typical Hornet with an extended barrel and other modifications to give the weapon a more powerful punch and longer range. This is the typical primary weapon used when on special operations. Special